Baka Maka
by fatii 'GM
Summary: Maka no era igual de tierna que Tsubaki, tampoco era igual de divertida que Patty ni era femenina como Liz, pero eso estaba bien porque para Soul ella siempre sería la mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**D.** Los personajes son de Atsushi Ohkubo-sensei. La idea es completamente mía.

_Disfrútenlo._

* * *

><p>Ella era probablemente la persona más molesta que hubiera conocido jamás. Siempre gritándole, siempre mandándole, siempre riñéndolo por todo lo que hacía. Siempre, siempre, siempre. Cada mañana discutían, cada mañana se miraban con malos ojos, cada mañana la miraba de reojo mientras cocinaba.<p>

Maka. Baka Maka.

¿Por qué no podía tratarlo bien ni siquiera una vez? ¿Por qué no podía ser dulce como Tsubaki o divertida como Patty? Al menos femenina como Liz. No, Maka no era como ninguna de ellas, tampoco era como los muchachos o como Chrona. Eso lo volvía loco, no era nada _cool_. Nada en absoluto.

Esa mañana Soul despertó como hacia siempre, en calzoncillos y listo para iniciar una pelea con su técnica pero no había nadie en casa. Camino hacia la sala, la cocina, incluso miro en su habitación y en el baño pero no la encontró en ningún lugar. Mirando con atención descubrió una nota sobre la nevera.

_Iré a desayunar con Chrona.  
>Prepara tu propia comida para variar y trata de no quemar nada.<em>

_Maka._

Baka Maka. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido irse con Chrona tan temprano? No es que a Soul le disgustara Chrona pero tenía hambre y él no quería cocinar nada. Suspiro y se dejo caer recargando su espalda desnuda contra la pared de linóleo. Estaba dispuesto a esperar por Maka cuando un toper con una tapa amarilla que descansaba sobre la estufa llamo su atención. Sobre este había una post-it.

_Olvídalo. Solo mete esto al horno durante 20 segundos.  
>Maka.<em>

Sonrió contra su propia voluntad. No fue una sonrisa de burla en lo absoluto era la sonrisa que siempre le dirigía a ella. La sonrisa de Maka como solía llamarla para sus adentros. La silenciosa preocupación de su compañera lo confortaba incluso aunque el mismo no entendía la razón. Lo confortaba y lo hacía feliz.

Desayuno en un inusual silencio mientras miraba la fotografía que descansaba sobre la mesa de la sala. Maka y el sonreían hacia la cámara mientras se hacían bromas el uno al otro. Black Star la había tomado días después de comprar su primera cámara y minutos antes de romperla. La foto había sobrevivido y había sido enmarcada gratuitamente por Blair. Era su única foto juntos.

Cuando termino de comer lavo sus trastes y los dejo secarse sobre un trapo junto al fregadero. Tomo cuidadosamente la fotografía mientras miraba la sonrisa de Maka.

Era verdad, ella no era dulce como Tsubaki ni divertida como Patty, tampoco era femenina como Liz ni era igual a los chicos ni a Chrona. No, Maka era diferente. Maka era Maka y si ella llegara a cambiar aunque fuera un poco de su personalidad, Soul dejaría de quererla como la ha querido siempre.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —pregunto ella entrando a la habitación sin que Soul lo hubiera notado.

Este dio un brinco en el aire y por poco dejo caer el marco al suelo. Sacando agilidad no sabía de dónde, la tomo con fuerza y suspiro.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú? —regreso la pregunta sintiéndose avergonzado sin saber porque —. Por poco tiro el cuadro, hubiera quedado hecho añicos.

—Aun no contestas mi pregunta —demando ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras depositaba una bolsa blanca sobre la mensa —. Sonreías como un tonto mientras me mirabas —. Estaba sonrojada ¿Por qué demonios estaba sonrojada?

— ¿Eh? Eso… eso no es verdad. Pensaba en lo horrorosa que te ves, es todo.

Se puso roja una vez más pero esta vez de furia. Aquí venia, una pelea y de las grandes.

— ¿A si? Pues… pues entonces puedes irte —Aparto la mirada de la de Soul y trato de reprimir sus lágrimas. ¡Y ahora estaba llorando! ¿Qué le ocurría?

Soul vio caer una lágrima de la mejilla de Maka y se incorporo de golpe tomando un pañuelo rosa de la vitrina. Se acerco a ella cuidadosamente y sin que la joven pudiera hacer nada, limpio su rostro mientras sonreía con ternura. Con la sonrisa de Maka.

—Llorona —le murmuro.

—Es culpa tuya —contesto ella sonrojada.

—Oye Maka…

— ¿Qué?

—Feliz cumpleaños —y sin más, Soul Eater abrazo a Maka como nunca abrazaría a nadie más y Maka le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma.

—Creí que lo habías olvidado —susurro ella sin soltarlo.

—Nunca jamás —le contesto —… Baka Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Q<strong>ué les pareció? Amo a este Soul tan tierno, realmente lo amo. _Soul Eater_ es uno de mis animes favoritos y estos dos mi pareja preferida. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí escribirlo.

¿Reviews?

_~f._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola seres humanos :D fatii 'GM se reporta después de mil años desaparecida!

Bueno, tengo que darles una explicación muy extensa ¿no? Pero no la tengo XD les daré la de adeveras & haber que piensan :)

Bueno, resulta que un dia entre a ff & dije ''Es tiempo de actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente '' & luego me dije ''Oh, pero primero debería escribirlo!'' & pues ahí estaba yo, escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que mis dedos sangraron D: Bueno no, realmente no fue así pero si estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, en la tarde mi madre me pregunto si quería ir con ella al centro y yo le dije que si —Venden unos Frappes que *¬*— Cuando regresamos estaba a punto de tomar la Laptop —donde estaba escribiendo— y ella me dijo '' ¿Puedo tenerla un momento?'' Y no pude decirle que no ¡me había comprado un Frappe! Llego la noche y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela y todo fue normal hasta que llegue a mi casa. Mi madre me miraba como apenada y yo tenía cara de ._.? Hasta que me dijo ''Intente instalar un programa en tu computadora y se formateo'' & entre en Shock O.O

Lo que obviamente quiso decir mi madre con eso fue que SE BORRO TODO! OSEA TODO! MIS IMÁGENES, MIS TEXTOS, MIS IDEAS PARA FANFICS, MIS MIS MIS TODO! Como algunas de ustedes comprenderán entre en una etapa de luto u_u

Pues bueno, cuando se me paso pensé en escribir de nuevo lo que ya tenía pero me dio tanta pereza TT_TT la cosa es que semanas (o meses?) después quise entrar a Fanfiction y dije …

¿¡CUAL EREA MI CONTRASEÑA!?

Fue horrible, de verdad lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. Claro, como ya no podía entrar a Fanfiction deje de entrar también a Msn lo que justifica el hecho de que ni siquiera leyera sus Reviews u.u

De verdad lo siento mucho! D: De cualquier forma, ya tengo una nueva cuenta :3 La abrí cuando entre en pánico así que no he subido casi nada pero igual algún día pueden darse una vuelta XD Pueden buscarlo como **MonkeyD.f **No les dejo link porque por alguna razón no puedo pero si estan interesados preguntenme & se los daré :) 

_**Ahora lo mega importante:**_

El fanfic de More tan my life & el de Valentine's day quedaran pausados por un ratito :/ Al menos hasta que los arregle porque les di una leída & dije OMG ._. era(soy) malísima hahahaha. Para los que aun quieren saber cómo terminan les recomiendo picarle en Alert a mi cuenta nueva, así sabrán cuando los publique :D

Publicare esta misma nota en todos mis demás trabajos [LOL] porque me da perecita hacer una por cada uno :B hahahaha

Lamento mucho haber dejado mi cuenta así nada mas, extraño mucho escribir y leer sus opiniones u_u espero que me perdonen D:

Las/los quiero muchisimo  
>Gracias por todo hasta ahora :D<p>

f,


End file.
